Dovah Meets World
by Enervation
Summary: The divine Arkay, angered by Alduin's arrogance and ruthless actions, curses him to live the life of a human in order to teach him a lesson. The memories of his dova heritage are replaced with those of a young imperial male living in the city of Bruma. AlduinxF!Dragonborn, occurs pre-skyrim storyline, slightly AU, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: The divine Arkay, angered by Alduin's arrogance and ruthless actions, curses him to live the life of a human in order to teach him a lesson. The memories of his dova heritage are replaced with those of a young imperial male living in the city of Bruma. While his malevolent spirit does not wane even as mortal, he cannot help but to fall prey to the temptations and sentiment human flesh presents. AlduinxF!Dragonborn, occurs pre-skyrim storyline, slightly AU, Rated M.

Note: Meant to be kind of humorous in the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series or any of its characters. Only Alesana.

Chapter One

Aren despised working at that damn stable as a lowly stableboy. For him, it meant being treated as such and having to sleep with horses. Sometimes he considered simply stealing one in order to get away. Nothing about the city to him presented a thing. Those who were rich remained so, and those who were poor, such as himself, also remained so. During some nights, when he stared into the night sky, he recalled blurry memories of his life before moving to Bruma. The impoverished farm his family owned, how often he went hungry, and the relief he felt when bandits invaded the wretched place and slaughtered his family. To him, it meant freedom. Freedom to roam, to find better things. And yet, here he was, laying on a thin pile of hay that wreaked havoc on his back each night. Aren ignored the sound of some drunks cackling, bragging about their 'prized whore' for the night. He scoffed. _Fools and whores be damned. _ The men must have brought their helot behind the stables, he thought, because the cries coming from the woman were awfully close and rather pained. Actually, it hardly sounded like she wanted or enjoyed the company of the idiot men who were trying to have their way with her. Becoming increasingly he annoyed, Aren begrudgingly stood up and stomped over to where the sounds came from. There, he witnessed one man holding down a thrashing girl, while the other unbuckled his trousers and leaned close to whisper some drunken words to her.

"Now now, I likem' when they have some fight in them..."

The girl, with a look of utter disgust, spat in his face and head butted him as hard as she possible could. "GET OFF!"

This caused the man to stumbled backwards and fall right on his arse.

"YOU BITCH!"

He felt blood trickle down his face and became enraged. "I'm going to cut you into piece when i'm down with you!" Before he could lunge back at the girl with his sword drawn, Aren decided he witnessed enough. He intercepted the guy and easily knocked him over. Noticing someone else interfering, the second drunk let go of the girl and went to help his friend. The guy pulled out a dagger and clumsily slashed Aren across the back. Aren, Before he could slash him again, the girl took the opportunity to help her savior. She picked up the sword and aimed for the man's neck. His head rolled as his body dropped straight down. Aren managed to knock the man out he struggled with easily. He drew his dagger nonetheless and killed the unconscious man. As he stood up, he sighed. "I'll have to clean this up..." He turned and realized that the girl was still standing there, shaking. _What is she waiting for? She can leave now. _

Despite not caring whether or not she was okay, he decided to ask anyways.

"Hey, are you okay? You aren't moving?"

She gave him an odd look. "I'm fine. Who're you?" The look on her face was skeptical, as if she thought he would expect compensation for helping her.

"I'm not looking for a reward, though money would be nice. I just want to go back to sleep on that terrible hay pile over there." He gestured towards the stable.

"You sleep there..?" For a moment, she looked sympathetic, but that quickly disappeared. "I...Come to the inn with me."

"Wha-? Look, I don't want to fuck you. I just want SLEEP."

"Moron, I was offering to pay for you to sleep at the inn tonight. Not to fuck you. Men are all the same." She sneered. While staring at her, he realized that without the blood and dirt marring her face, she would look rather pretty. No wonder those drunks tried bedding her, well, raping her.

"Guess that would make us even. Just do everyone a favor and clean yourself up, you look like you were just...well, you know."

The girl was surprised by his insensitivity. If someone helped, usually he acted kind and helpful. This guy acted rude and...derogatory. But he had a point, she looked bad at the moment with torn and bloody clothes on. The two of them traveled to Jerall View Inn, where she bathed and cleaned herself up. Once in clean clothes, she ventured into his room, feeling guilty for not properly thanking him.

"Are you asleep?" She poked at his arm, testing him.

Aren immediately scowled and sat up "Not anymore. What is it now?! You're really trying my patience."

Instead of retaliating, she looked apologetic. "Sorry...I just felt bad for being ungrateful earlier. Things could have turned out really bad for me back there. By the way...is your back okay? You haven't complained about it at all."

Now that she cleaned herself up, she truly did look beautiful. With long, dark wavy hair with luminescent sapphire eyes, she had a natural air of mystique. Breaking from the near trance she trapped him in, he remembered to speak.

"Oh, uh, right. I was wounded." He shrugged. "Simply a scratch. That fool could barely wield a stick if he had to."

"Let me see."

"I told you that it's fine."

"Now." She lifted his shirt for him and gaped. "More than a scratch..."

"What the hell? Are you this pushy with strangers all the time?" He made no move to resist her.

"Take off your shirt. I'll be back."

He complied and removed his shirt and sat down in a chair backwards so she could clean his wound. The girl returned with a small bucket of water and a clothe. Even though he expected the worse from her, she was surprisingly gentle. Wringing out the clothe, she pressed it gently against his back to clean the wound.

"I'm surprised you didn't even flinch...It must not hurt that bad. Strange. Are you used to being cut up or something?"

"Not so much, just have a high tolerance for pain I suppose. Are you used to being taken advantage by men?" _That wasn't a very good joke...hm, too soon. _

The girl wrinkled her nose a bit and pressed the clothe harder against his wound, yet no reaction came from him. "NO. That is a dumb question."

"So was yours. I have a less dumb one. What is your name?"

_This guy has no manners_. "Alesana. Done, by the way." She finished cleaning him up and set the clothe and bucket aside.

Aren stood up and stretched his arms. "Thanks for keeping me up with all these trivial beguilements. Goodnight." He went straight for the bed and laid down again.

Feeling awkward now with him shirtless and laying down, she moved for the door and then paused. "Wait. I never got my _dear savior's_ name."

_Sarcastic little wench. _ "That silver tongue of yours must cause you a lot of trouble."

"Well?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Aren. Now goodnight!"

As she went to her room, she smiled to herself. _Aren. _


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it :) I'm not too sure if my information is entirely correct on Cyrodiil locations, since I haven't really played Oblivion. So i'm referencing the wiki. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Between staying up late and actually being in a comfy bed for once caused Aren to sleep in until noon. He would have slept longer, too, if it hadn't been for Alesana disrupting him. After knocking on the door and receiving no reply, she barged right into his room.

"Still here? And sleeping...I'm surprised." When he still did not awake, she frowned.

"Do you have no job?"

Aren grumbled, still half asleep. "Forget that job...It's terrible."

"If you are no longer employed, perhaps you could help me."

"What now?"

"I have been trying to save up money to get to Skyrim for some time. I had quite a bit, until recently when I was robbed of everything by some bandits. I don't know where there are, the gold is probably long gone by now. But I need to make more, and fast. Mercenary work and bounties are the quickest way, I think. And with lots of gold involved for the both of us."

"You have some luck."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes or no?"

"I bet you expect me to do all of the work."

"What do you take me for?! I can hold my own just fine."

"And last night?"

"That isn't a fair fight, two on one..."

Aren sighed. "What can you even do?"

"I am a really good shot with a bow."

"Right. Well can we get out of here as soon as possible? I really hate this place."

Alesana grinned "Right away."

Fighting always came naturally to Aren, like a long lost memory. And he was terribly good at it. Why he didn't make a living out of being a mercenary before was because he hated working under other peoples orders, no matter how much gold was involved. Somehow, he always managed to piss someone off. When Alesana asked if he would stop to get armor, he refused. For one, he meant it when he said he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Two, most armor proved to be a hinderance to his movement. He disliked heavy plated armors since it significantly slowed him down. Aren stopped to gather his few possessions from his former employer. He replaced his casual work clothes with a fur armor he rarely used except for travels. It covered only his lower half, and despite this, he never felt the harsh cold weather. Once away from the town, Alesana spoke up.

"I asked the inn keeper, and I guess there is a bounty for a nearby vampire. Easy start."

"Of course it is. You do not truly expect me to have issues with a bloodsucker, do you?"

"That is what I like to hear."

The duo ventured to Fyrelight cave, the travel taking less than a day. Alesana's attempts at getting to know her partner were futile. Aren shot her down with sarcastic replies and never gave a straight forward answer until she finally asked about his family.

"You weren't from Bruma, were you?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"Little farmstead called Vilverin, named after the nearby ruins. Since it was outside of the Imperial City, we never got bothered by much."

"Oh...Why leave? I mean, if you hate Bruma and your job."

"My family was slain by bandits."

Alesana fell silent. "Sorry."

"You are rather nosey. Wouldn't a woman rather talk about herself?"

She shrugged him off. "Not really."

"You aren't forthcoming with your life, either. "

"Another time...maybe."

Over the past two years, Alesana didn't want to trust anyone. All of this time spent trying to live life alone almost made her forget how it felt to put faith in anyone else. Once they arrived, she took out her bow and offered to lead the way. Aren grunted his disapproval.

"Not happening. You and your little bow can stay behind for all I care." Before she could snap back at him, he barged into the cave ahead of her. He cared not for stealth or the advantage of a sneak attack. He wanted his enemies to know of his presence, to know the one that would send them to the afterlife would be him. There were three of them, two thralls and the one they needed to kill. Aren easily slew one with his great sword, stabbing the thrall in the abdomen then tossing the body aside. As the second thrall launched his attack with a dagger, an arrow pierced his throat. He stumbled to the ground, scratching at the arrow to remove it, but soon fell limp. The vampire began to use his drain on Aren. As he felt his life force begin to leave him slowly, he raised his sword and brought it down upon the vampire's shoulder, effectively severing his arm. The vampire staggered backwards, letting out cries of agony. Aren let out a chuckle.

"Tell me, can you use that little trick of yours with either arm?"

Disgusted with the way Aren did not finish the vampire off quickly, she shot off an arrow to finally end it. "Why did you do that?"

He shrugged. "Who cares? Those are filthy creatures. They deserve to suffer." He leaned over and looted the body of any gold.

"Still...there is no need to prolong someones pain. It is unnecessary."

"As was shooting that one in the throat. Must have been painful." Aren rolled his eyes. "How much will we be earning from this?"

"200, so we'll split it even."

"Let's go for something a bit larger next time."

"If you think we can handle it."

"_I_ can."

After collecting the bounty in Bruma, Aren swore that it would be the last time they ever stepped foot into that city. They aimed for Cheydinhal to find more jobs to line their pockets with gold. Nightfall and fatigue made them stop and make camp for the night. Alesana noticed that he never shivered or shown any signs of the effects of the cold.

"I would swear that you're half nord. How can you not be cold at all?"

"Don't know. Never did feel the cold much. Why, are you cold?"

"No..well, a little bit." Despite being right beside the fire, she still felt chilled. Aren decided to tease her and add to her discomfort, so he pulled her onto his lap.

"How's that?"

Alesana's face turned multiple shades of red, and even though Aren couldn't see her face, he knew it and chuckled to himself.

"Let go of me! I didn't mean I wanted to be close to you, idiot!" She leapt out from his grasp and moved away from him. "I am perfectly fine." With a huff, she curled up beside the fire. "Goodnight."

Aren snickered at her reaction and also laid near the fire, across from her. "Have sweet dreams of me." He heard her grumble something about being conceited, but ignored it and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to update a chapter for this every other night. I'm trying to juggle two stories in order to not get burnt out on writing one or the other too much. So this seems to be working. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated and rewarded with virtual cookies. VIRTUAL COOKIES!

* * *

Cheydinhal's natural beauty amazed Alesana. The city was cleaner than any one she had seen before it, and the buildings were just as impressive. Busy staring around and not paying attention to where she was walking, she accidently bumped into an orc thrice her size. She stumbled backwards, only to be caught and balanced by Aren. He glared at the orc fiercely, who stared down at them both. Before Aren could start a fight, Alesana apologized.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't really paying attention..."

"Of course you weren't. Better watch your step next time." The orc continued on his way.

"What an ass." Aren couldn't help but provoke the larger-than-him orc. The orc heard him and returned.

"What did you just say?!"

"Too stupid to hear?" The orc readied himself to wipe the smug look off of Aren with his bare fist.

"I'm going to pound you to dust!"

Alesana backed away from Aren, waving her hands in front of her. "You IDIOT."

The orc swung his fist at Aren's face, but his movements were rather clumsy and slow, even for an orc. He easily ducked out of the way, and dodged several more attempts at attacking him. A well placed punch under the orcs chin sent him reeling backwards, falling on his ass. Instead of becoming even angrier, the orc laughed. Alesana sighed her relief.

"You have quite an arm. How long will you be around? We could use somebody like you for a...special job."

"I'm listening."

The orc stood up and leaned close to him, to not allow others to hear. "A delivery. A huge one. We have been...struggling to find a man right for the job. It is high risk, but it pays more gold than you've seen in your lifetime. What do ya say?"

Alesana couldn't really hear everything, only bits of what the orc said. The part 'pays more gold' she heard and really caught her interest. Aren didn't take too long to consider his offer.

"As long as there isn't a stipulation."

"Stipulation?" He chuckled. "None. You make the delivery, and return to us. Talk to me at the Newlands Lodge later on." And with that, he went on his way.

"So what are you thinking? What kind of job is it?" Alesana looked eager. "I heard him say it pays well."

"It does. It's a delivery. Not sure why they would offer a job that pays that much to a total stranger."

"With that much gold involved, I could make it to Skyrim sooner than expected!" That's all she kept thinking about. Nothing about how the deal didn't make sense.

"Don't get too excited yet. We'll talk to him tonight and see how much we'll be seeing of it."

Until evening, they spent their time around the shops looking around and eating food. Aren sold a ruby he dug off of the vampire for a decent sum. When the time came, they entered the Newlands Lodge and sat down at a table. Aren noticed the orc from earlier conversing with two others. He brought one of them over, a dunmer, who introduced himself as Braezul.

"I understand that you are the ones who will be making a delivery on my behalf."

"How much is our cut?" Aren could care less for the small talk.

"Right to the point. I like that. That is why I think you were perfectly picked for this...Your cut alone would be, let's say, 10,000 gold. A fair cut, if I do say."

Alesana grinned. "Sounds good. Where are we delivering to?"

"Bravil, to an Imperial named Lusio Torus. He'll be expecting you. Tomorrow morning there will be a carriage outside of the city waiting for you."

The job sounded so easy, almost too good to be true. But they couldn't pass up earning that amount of gold on a simple delivery. Granted, they would be traveling across Cyrodiil just to earn it.

"What exactly are we delivering, anyways?"

"I thought for that price, you might not ask." The dunmer chuckled.

"Fine, then I won't."

The orc from before tossed him a sack of gold. "For any expenses." And with that, the two of them walked away.

Alesana looked really pleased "How much is there?"

Aren lifted it into the air. "By the feel...around 1,000."

"This is great!"

"By the way, I only rented one room tonight."

"Huh?!"

* * *

Before the break of dawn, the duo took their leave by carriage. Alesana fell asleep with her head on Aren's shoulder, which didn't annoy him until he felt drool on his shoulder. Hitting a bump in the road caused Alesana to jerk her head and looked around. Slightly dazed, it took her a moment to realize she had drool covering her face so she wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"Are we there yet?" It was getting uncomfortable to sleep sitting up.

"Not yet. We should arrive in two hours or so."

"Oh, dang. I'm sore already."

"Are you ready to talk about you tragic little life yet?"

"That isn't funny. No, thanks for asking." She rolled her eyes. "I know people like to rush things, but I have no intent of doing so!"

"Strange you haven't been claimed yet." Aren honestly pondered that. Alesana was an ardent beauty, she must have many suitors. And she refused them all?

"Claimed? Really? I am not a tavern whore, to be prized or won over!"

"You could be claimed and won over with good effort." Aren smirked. He liked a challenge, not a woman who would play dead and roll over whenever he snapped his fingers.

"What are you trying to say? That _you _think you could win me over?" She scoffed. What an insufferable man.

Before he could answer, he had to pull to reins to abruptly stop the horses. A man stood in the middle of the road before them, bearing iron armor and a large war hammer. Alesana jumped out of the carriage and glowered at him. "What in the divines are you doing? MOVE." Her mood had already been soured by Aren's stupidity, and this guy was about to take the heat from it.

The man chuckled. "Are you supposed to intimidate me, lass?" Three more men surrounded the carriage. "How tough are you now?"

Aren jumped down and stood beside her. "What do you want?"

"That little carriage of yours looks loaded. We would like to relieve you of it. No one will get hu-"

Alesana heard enough bullshit for the rest of the day. Before he could finish his sentence, she whipped out her bow and fired an arrow that lodged straight into his heart. The man dropped, and the others barreled towards them immediately. Aren clashed swords with one, and swiftly cut him down. Arrows flurried past Alesana, who jumped behind the carriage to dodge. She crawled under it to get a decent shot at the bandit archer. Before she could draw back and fire, Alesana heard a Aren cry out in pain as an arrow stuck him. He continued to fight another with a sword nonetheless, only staggering for a moment. Alesana managed to shoot down the archer and crawled out from under the carriage to reach Aren. After finished off the last bandit, stabbing him repeatedly in the abdomen. Sensing his rage, she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting carried away. Aren glared back at her fiercely, eyes filled with animosity. Frightened by the sudden change, her hand dropped from his shoulder and she stepped back.

"Are you okay...? You're hurt."

As quickly as his fury came, it was gone and the look of hatred left his eyes. "I will be fine. Let's just get to Bravil quickly. Take the reins." She obeyed him without saying another word, feeling rather uncomfortable with him now.

* * *

A certain stench radiated around Bravil that made Alesana want to walk right back out of the city. As if expecting them, Lusio Torus approached them and introduced himself and didn't attempt to hide the way he eyed up Alesana.

"Please tell me that you are part of the shipment." He winked at her, which made her gag a little.

"Thanks." She said dryly. "But no. And to be honest, we would like to leave here quickly so if you would pay us, that would be great."

"Anything for the lady." He smiled at her. "Stop by my shop and i'll have it ready."

Alesana let out a sigh of relief after Lusio left their presence. "That was easy enough." She glanced over to Aren, who looked rather dazed. "Aren...? Aren!" As he collapsed, she caught him but couldn't hold him up on her own and was brought down with him. "Someone help, please! He's hurt!"

No one seemed to listen or care about her plea for help, not even the guard. If it hadn't been for a priest of Mara hearing her and coming to help, she was sure that the people of Bravil would have left Aren to die just to pick his pocket. The priest and Alesana together supported Aren as they carried him to their chapel. They laid him on the floor and Alesana sat by his side, leaning over his face while the priest and another follower of Mara began to heal his wounds with a healing spell. She could tell that the spell was working because he started to open his eyes.

"I was so close to collecting your share." She gave him a small smile.

"I am touched you cared enough to not leave me to Bravil's mercy." The fact that he was acting sarcastic must have meant he was doing alright, she thought.

Alesana shrugged. "I am not that cruel."

"The way you cried my name was nice, though. I liked that."

She blushed a bit. "You heard that?...Great. Are you finished with lying around?"

Aren nodded "Let's get our gold and get the hell out of this skeever nest."


End file.
